The Storm
by darklady26
Summary: Cameron was protecting her damaged heart. House was just ... well House.By Lilwinterrose a not yet Fanfiction member. . . come on guys lets give her a warm welcome.
1. The Calm

**The Storm **

**Cameron walks off down the seemingly endless city street that the hospital sits on. Her bag rhythmically bouncing off the back of her thighs. The cold air does nothing to lessen her anger.**

_How dare he? HOW DARE HE!!  
Now he wants a relationship, more normal he says.  
I couldn't possibly be satisfied with the way things are, he says.  
I just wanted some hot sex... what is so unbelievable about that?  
Why do I have to want more?_

_Just because Bones, blew it and let herself get drawn in by that Sully jerk doesn't mean that I have to ... everyone (but her) knows that he was just a piss poor substitute for the man she really wants...Booth of course!_

**Her thoughts are obliterated by the sound of a motorcycle as it pulls up along side her.  
"A little cold to be walking home, don't you think?" the dark helmeted rider asked**

"Well, uh, um, a I re-really had-d-dn't noticed." Cameron stammered as if shivering

"Yeah, you always sound like that. C'mon, hop on, I'll take you home" the rider retorted  
_What a perfect ending, to a perfect day! Now I have to ride home with my arms around the unknowing object of all my dreams hopes and desires. _

**Cameron easily hopped on the back of the bike wrapping her arms around House and the two of them took off.**

_The one good thing about motorcycles is that is difficult if not impossible to converse while riding one. Thank God there are no signal lights on this route.  
Oh my God, it really is cold tonight!_

House too, was lost in his own thoughts. As they speed down the highway he couldn't help but notice how wonderful it felt to have Cameron's arms around him.  
And the smell of her hair, oh Jesus, it was damn near criminal. It reminded him of long passionate nights spent in Hawaii. Some strange blend of vanilla, orchid and pineapple.

**"The next exit is mine." Cameron yelled under House's helmet.**

He thought and thought but could not come up with any really good retort. He was too preoccupied with trying to hide his excitement. Cameron only thought she was letting him know when he needed to exit the highway, what she was actually doing was turning him on. 

**The sound of the turning signal was devilish, devilishly deafening. It meant that their ride would soon be over. Neither of them wanted the ride to end. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other. In fact they each wanted more, much, much more. And neither of them were willing to admit it.**

House pulled over directly in front of Cameron's building. He put on the kick stand with a flourish that pressed her even more tightly against him.

"Well here we are," he announced, realizing exactly how lame he sounded.

"My... that we are. Would you like to come up?" as the words left her mouth she wished she was in that movie Click so that she could rewind. But alas what has been said cannot be taken back.

"You Cookin'?" he quipped.

"No, a a I was going to order Chinese." she said wondering why he would ask such a ridiculous question.

"Cool, I like, Moo Shu Pork and Green Jade Delight." he added quickly  
"Okay, okay, lets discuss it inside, cause now I'm freezing!" she said pushing him towards the door.

_If only this were Gray's Anatomy, then the endless elevator ride to my apartment could have been put to damn good use. Yes... damn good!_

**The ride was usually long but tonight's was bordering on torturous. The car stopped at every other floor.**

_And, by the way, where the hell did all these nubile teens come from. I've never seen them around the building before. Luckily House is too busy watching me shiver to notice. Oh my God, am I about to get jealous? Yes, yes I am. When the car stopped the last time a young couple got on. I sure hope they are newlyweds!  
No what I really wish is that it was me in that clench with House. Shake it off, girl, shake it off! He's on his way up to your apartment. If you don't clear your head there is no telling what you might try._

House too was lost in the romance novel that had overtaken his thoughts of late. I wonder what kind of panties she wears. I wish Cameron dressed more like Cuddy,God knows she leaves nothing to the imagination. And who are those babes? What is this a warehouse for hot ladies?

**"House, HOUSE! This is my floor. What are you thinking so intently about? You can't still be pissed about that last patient. Can you?" She paused, recognizing that she was babbling like a school girl.**

"No, no... I was thinking about all the sex that must be had in that elevator. I don't think I have ever been in such tight quarters with as many sexually charged people in my life. And that couple... talk about, "Get a Room"." He had more to say but was feeling an attack of the lame thing happening again so he just stopped. 


	2. The Gathering Wind

The Gathering Wind

The two of them walked silently down the long hallway and made a right at the first opportunity. The silence was deafening, so deafening, that the beautifully decorated hallways and expensive carpeting could sense the tension.

"Pretty snazzy, I think I might be seriously under-dressed for this place." House spat out breaking the stifling silence.

"Now your just being ridiculous!" Cameron added, grateful that he had said something.

"Maybe I should have brought the bike in...is your apartment much further?" he asked, unaware that she had turned into an alcove and was unlocking her door.

_OK, I'm unlocking the door to my apartment and the subject of all my desires is right behind me...__**SOMEONE PINCH ME! I MUST BE DREAMING!**__ Oh my, the three possible outfits are still laid on the sofa where I left them this morning...lingerie and all!_

All of a sudden the beautiful mahogany door flew open slamming into the wall behind it. Cameron shot into the apartment like a child with a guilty conscience; leaving House standing in the doorway wondering what the hell had just happened.

He stepped in, closed and locked the massive door behind him. He was amazed there was no damage on the wall where the door had hit it. If the same thing had happened in his place, he thought to himself, he would have had a walk through to the next apartment.

Just then, Cameron came back to the entry way, she was flushed and her chest was heaving as though she had run a marathon.

"What the hell happened to you?" House asked enjoying the end result.

"Oh, there were just a few things... laying around... and I wanted to tidy up" she said still breathless from the run from the living room to her closet and armoire.

"Had to hide the toys, eh? That's a shame I was hoping that you would let me play too!" he quipped.

"A wee bit forward aren't we?" Cameron said pausing for a moment to rebuke herself for not jumping at the opportunity to ravage him. "Let's go into the living room and decide what we'll have for dinner."

She grasped his hand and lead him through the foyer, past the kitchen and dinning room into the living room.

_His hand is so warm and unbelievably soft. I better let it go before it is impossible to hide my welling desires._

"Have a seat." she said pointing at the large overstuffed couch. "I'll get us some wine and the menus for the Chinese."

Now House's mind and loins were in overdrive. Thank God she let my hand go...one more moment and I would have had to take her in my arms and admit that I am totally in love with her. He watched her walk to the kitchen thinking how wonderful it would be to cup those marvelously firm cheeks in his hands. MY GOD MAN,  
Stop, STOP AT ONCE she is your subordinate! But, his eyes were drawn back to her...this time it was the luscious curve of her breast beneath the blue angora sweater she was wearing. How he longed to bury his face there...

"White or Red?" said a voice from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" he asked trying desperately to stop thinking about having her.

"Yeah, you're the only one here... would you like red or white wine?"

"Oh, I'd love a glass of Cabernet, if you have it." he said aloud as he thought what he could really use was a cold shower.

"Sure, will you open the bottle while I get the glasses?"

"Hand it over." he said as he got up and walked over to the reach trough to the kitchen.

She handed him the bottle, which was just the right temperature...cool but not out of the refrigerator. He picked up the corkscrew and sat on the bar-stool to open the bottle. He couldn't help but notice her bending over to get the menus from the bottom drawer...how inviting the skin of the small of her back appeared. She placed the menus on the counter in front of him and walked into the far corner of the kitchen to get the wine glasses. They were displayed in a floor to ceiling lighted corner cabinet. Try as she might, she could not seem to reach the glasses that she wanted. He popped the cork and said "Seems you could use a few more inches...can I help?"

"Thanks, I keep meaning to rearrange this cabinet now that I prefer red wine but something always comes up."

House walked into the kitchen...brushed softly by her, got the glasses from their perch and let that last comment just lay right where it was.

House walked back over to the counter picked up the bottle and was shocked, yet pleased by what he saw, Kendall Jackson 1988, she really is in my head...I better be careful...no telling what other private favorites and fantasies she might be privy to. He poured a small amount of the wine into his glass and swirled it around. He found himself getting lost in the sanguine sheets it left on the glass as his head filled with the sweet oaky aroma of the fine wine. He took a taste and was instantly aware that she was staring at him...and not just staring but STARING in that longing lusting lingering way that he had thought only he could pull off. What to do what to do?... He swallowed the wine and poured her glass...(she continued to stare) "Here you go" he said, as he picked up the bottle to pour his own glass.

"Thank you, " she said, staring even more deeply into his steely blue eyes.

"This is my favorite Cabernet, and the perfect year...how did you come upon it?"

"It was a present from my Mom, for passing the Medical Boards, I've just never had a good enough reason to drink it.." she heard the words come out and was aghast...what was the occassion today...how will I ever get out of this one?

While Allison was lost in her own thoughts Greggory was crossing the space between them...he was not going to let another invitation go unanswered. He reached for her glass and put it on the counter next to his. With that Allison was trying to speak but he silenced her...pulling her close he began to explore the corners of her mouth with his own lips and tongue. He lingered a bit and then...she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. They drank eachother in forever each reveling in the smell taste and feel of the other. He ran his fingers through her hair and she explored the contours of his back. It was a lucious and sensual hour or so before they came up for air.

"Din-nner? she asked, as she lead him back over to the couch.

"Yeah, we should eat..." he said as he carressed her breasts. "...Chinese, right? Order whatever you want, I'll eat anything." he said as he turned to nibble on her neck.

* * *

Sorry that this took so long guys . . . but you know what its like. If the muse doesn't speak . . . nothing is written. My mother and I both hope to see LOTS of reviews . . . and hopefully her muse will stay awhile and let her finish another chapter soon. . . LOL

Catch ya'll later

Darklady and Lilwinterrose


End file.
